


Shots

by wayiiseelife



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: AU, AU Gilmore Girls, Confessions, Drunk confessions, F/M, Senior year, drunk, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 10:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayiiseelife/pseuds/wayiiseelife
Summary: OTP Prompt: Tequila shots, confessions. You choose whatever happens at the end.





	Shots

OTP Prompt: Tequila shots, confessions. You choose whatever happens at the end.

Summary: Best friends since boarding school in Ireland, the four amigos have a night of Tequila in the city of London right before heading off to Yale for senior year, and the night end with a confession.

Characters: Logan Huntzberger, Colin McCrae, (Finneaus) Finn (Morganston) and Lorelai (Rory) Gilmore (-Hayden)

Fandom: Gilmore Girls 

A/N: Rory is the same age as the boys. This story takes place in 2006. All of them in Yale for Senior Year. 

I’m sorry how I ended it. Maybe I will write a second part to this?

\-- Shots -- 

_ “You were my sun, you were my earth. But you didn't know all the ways I loved you, no…”  _ Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden laughs as her and her three very best of friends entered the small Irish pub in London, England.  _ “So you took a chance, made other plans. But I bet you didn't think that they would come crashing down, no…” _

“Finn...Finn!” Lorelei, nicknamed, Rory screams the name of her friend from down under. “Stop singing Justin Timberlake! We don’t want to be kicked out the moment we walk inside.”

“But….” Finneaus Morganston frowns, pouting a little.

“Please. I promise your first shots are on me.” She leans forward, kissing the Australian's left cheek. 

“I like shots.” The man stands tall. “Alright my dear lady, you have yourself a deal. I shall stop singing.”

Logan Huntzberger rolls his eyes. “How do you deal with his craziness Miss Gilmore-Hayden?” He questions his friend.

Finn looks back, frowning at the man. Colin McCrae then adds, “It’s because she is also crazy!”

“I’m hurt.” Rory growls at Colin’s words. “Grab us some seats, boys. I shall grab some shots, maybe a Foster or two, and some nachos.” She waves them off, heading to the bar. 

Colin finds a table in the back of the small pub, facing out towards the rest of  pub. They each take a seat, a seat being saved for Rory by Logan. He looks over to the young Gilmore-Hayden standing by the bar, sweet talking to the bartender. Then he looks over to his dear friend, “Is tonight the night?” He asks.

“What?” Logan was honestly distracted, distracted by his best friend that he has had a crush since he was thirteen years old.

Colin rolls his eyes. “Tonight. Is tonight the night you are going to tell her?”

Logan looks to him, frowning. “Are you kidding? We have been over this more than enough times. I don’t like her.” Lie. “We are just friends.” Another lie. “Now,  _ please,  _ drop it.”

Colin puts his hands up as Finn mumbles something under his breath. Logan just hoped that they would drop the subject.

He did have feelings for the young lady that warmed the hearts of the boys when she first entered their lives at thirteen years old. The feelings grew with time and he hated that. He thought he was in love with her, but he didn’t want to ruin their friendship. He thought for sure he knew that Rory did not have feelings for him. And he didn’t want to confess his feelings, ruin their friendship and inturn ruin the friendship of the group.

Sure, the two of them kissed.

Sure, they fell in bed once or twice. (More than twice, but he was not counting.) 

Sure, she would come over to his dorm room and they would end up sleeping in the bed together with nothing happening between them beside him, holding her tightly. 

Okay. 

He was in love. Head over fucking heels for the woman.

But he was not going to say anything.

Rory sets four shots glasses on the round table before taking her seat next to Logan. She smiles brightly, kissing the man's cheek before looking to the other two friends in the group. “Tonight, is a celebration.”

“Celebration?” Colin asks, moving one of the small shot glasses towards him.

Rory grins, nodding. “Oh yes, Colin. A celebration! A celebration for us. The four of us. Our last great night before we all go home to New Haven for our senior year.” 

Finn grabs his glass, putting it in the air. “I agree with you, Rory. Now, glasses in the air.” They all lift their glasses in the air, clinking together. “To us!”

“To us!” They all say together before slamming the drinks down.

\-- Shots -- 

Eight shots later.

Colin and Finn are away from the table, leaving Logan and Rory by themselves at the table. Colin was drinking a scotch, talking about the American politics with a brunette from France. Finn was feeling up a redhead from Ireland, telling her dirty things in her ear.

Rory rolls her head, looking to Logan, her hand tightly on her glass with tequila and orange juice. “You are not with the boys. Why are you not with the boys hitting on the wonderful women of this fine pub?” She speaks her words slow with each word she speaks.

“I don’t wanna be.” He takes the glass next to him, that is suppose to be for Finn and downs it. He thinks for a moment how bad he wants, correction, needs to touch Rory. He shakes his head - he can not think that. But again, he doesn’t want to let her go.

The last six months, Logan’s feeling for the young heiress has becoming more and more. He was head over heels in love with the woman. The first time, he really felt love for someone who was not family or friends.

He wanted something with her. 

But he wasn’t ready to tell her. For her to turn him down. He didn’t think he could handle losing one of his best friends.

\-- Shots --

Rory looks to him, a silly smiles planted on her face. She moves herself closer to one of her closest friends. “Would you like to know a secret?”

Logan smiles, nodding. “From you. Of course.”

“I’m in love.”

Logan’s heart shattered. He raised his glass, letting the waitress he was in need of another round. “With who?” He notices his voice is quiet, broken.

“You.” 

His finger get numb, the glass drops, falls on the table and breaks into millions of little pieces. “What?” He whispers. Did he have a little too much to drink? Did he hear her wrong?

“I’m in love with you, Logan.”


End file.
